


What Once Was

by zaidnovi



Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 06, Throne Room, castiel and crowley work relation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: Let's called it a poem...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarvingMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingMe/gifts).



 

* * *

 

 

There once was a little demon, he worked and worked hard to reach his dreams.

The once was a little angel with black wings, he proved many times he was the best soldier.

There once was a little king, he tried and tried to be loved by all the wrong ones.

There once was a little angel, he made the wrong choices more than once.

There once was a throne room if you keep quiet you can hear all the love words that were never said.

There once was a trench coat, still keeps all the soft touches but treasures the rough ones.

There once was a demon and angel, they slammed each other against a wall.

There once was an angel that likes to pretend it never happen.

There once was a demon that swears he never heard the words I love you.

There’s still a little mouse that saw and heard it all.

 

Poor little mouse she cannot still decide which of the two is the biggest pigheaded of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks


End file.
